A Fairy Tail Dream
by lucy0807
Summary: mira decide that she will host a FTD in the guild. Natsu asked Lucy out for the Dance, Lucy gladly excepted.will this envoke another love story?


A Fairy Tail dream

**Hi guys! I hope you guys already read the first one-shot…I know it's too short that's because its based on the episode 174! But since it's already revealed…then, well you can say it's a different version of it ^^ !well here's the story**

**Mira's P.O.V**

I was in the guild bar just polishing some glasses when suddenly something hit me….. a Fairy Tail Dance **(for short FTD) **that's the only way to get them together and when I mean 'them' I meant Natsu with Lucy, Erza with Jellal, Gray with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy, and Romeo with Wendy, oh it'll be perfect I have to tell the master

Then I went up stairs to tell the master "oh master can we have a Fairy Tail Dance? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeee?" I pleaded with my eyes

"I don't know" "oh please master you could have grand kids" I added then, he lighted up "we'll have it tomorrow night" he said. I jumped with glee and then went down stairs to tell everyone. I climed on stage then tapped on the mic 3 times

"minna tomorrow night we're gonna have a FTD witch is Fairy Tail Dance" I said into the mic ,then everyone cheered

"but…. You have to choose a dance partner" then everyone scatterd around the guild finding their partner

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lucy let's go together" Natsu said "why?" I asked with a little blush on my cheeks "because we're partners aren't we?" "aye" Happy added "well I'm gonna ask Charles" then happy flew to Charles

"so, wanna go with me Lucy?" he grinned I sighed then nodded with a hint of blush

"alright! see ya tomorrow Luce" he waved as he went

I sighed in defeat. then I walked home to my house then took a hot shower with plue "that damn Natsu he doesn't understand what does mira mean by 'dance partner'" I sighed then got out of the shower then wrap myself with a towel. when I got out of the shower I saw someone which was… Natsu

"yo!"he said, then I screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" I kicked him in the face then he hit the wall "geez that hurts Lucy, why can't I just visit?" he rubbed his cheek "well at least don't scare me like that" I screamed at him "alright, anyway I'm tired im gonna sleep at your place" "why my bed?" I huffed "because it has your scent in it" he grinned while rubbing his head

I blushed at that sentence "f-fi-fine t-then" I said "thanks Luce" he said. then I changed my clothes in the bathroom then went to bed with Natsu next to me

I felt so warm with him all the time he sleeps with me. then I felt that some arms were wrapped around me, then I gasped at his reaction then he said something in his sleep

"I promise it won't hurt lucy trust me" 'w-what does he mean by 'he won't hurt me'? what is he saying? does he really mean that?' I said in my mind. questions were swirling in my mind then I couldn't help myself ,I wrapped my arms around him while blushing as erza's hair color, then I fell asleep

**The next morning **

It was a regular day in Fairy Tail, everyone hung up some streamers and some ballons, some people were asking the girls or boys for the dance like Romeo asked wendy, Juvia asked Gray, Jellal asked erza, and others too. then erza came up to me along with Juvia, levy and wendy "Lucy let's go shopping for our dress for tonight" Erza said

I nodded then we went shopping for our dresses

"ne Lu-Chan who are you gonna dance with to the FTD?" levy asked as I blushed a little "i-it-it's N-Na-Natsu" I shuttered. "ooooooooo" all the girls 'ooo' at me

"well this is unexpected,I never thought Natsu could be a gentleman" Erza said

"he wasn't" I sweat dropped "he just said that he wanted me because we're partners" I sighed "isn't Natsu dense guys?" Levy said, we all nodded at her question "but he isn't that dense" we were all confused at wath she said "what do you mean levy?" Juvia asked

"well one time Natsu asked me what do girls like and what is love and also how to propose" all our eyes went wide at her words "and it's for a certain blonde which is a celestial spirit mage" she smirked then eyes were all on me.I blushed crimson red "b-but I'm not sure if he likes me" I said while blushing, the girls giggled at my sentence

"well let's not waste time, we need to shop for our dresses c'mon" erza said then we went to a dress shop

"excuse me but are there any dresses for a party" wendy asked "why yes I'll get an album for you" the shop keeper said, then the shop keeper arrived with a thick book

We flipped through the pages and erza was the first. She saw a red velvet dress with purple roses on the top which has a ribbon on the back tied in the waist, it comes with a special bracelet with the dress which you can choose the letters to spell out your name

Then Juvia found an aquamarine dress with a wave on the had a very light ribbon on the back of comes with a very shiny dark blue shoes with a tiny ribbon on the edge of the shoes

Wendy found a sky blue dress which has clouds on the chest, it was like a painting. It comes with a jacket colored dark blue .

Levy found a dress which was colored gold with glitter on it. it comes with rose earrings too

While I still haven't found one while the others were trying the outfit. Until, I found the perfect dress

It was very long until it covered my was light pink and had sakura petals scattered around the dress and it was cheap best of all it came with a star necklace. I gladly accepted the dress and tried it on and it was amazing.

Then we all already got our dresses ready for the big night

**Night time at 00:08 | in Lucy's house Normal P.O.V**

Lucy put on her make-up and dress to go to the Dance. She was nervous because, Natsu was going with her. "But on the bright side there is happy so no need to worry" she said to herself then, she summoned cancer to do her hair. Than when she was finished she heard the door bell rang. Then she opened the door to see Natsu with a black suit, with black shoes and a red tie. She hate to admit it but he does look handsomer

"why aren't you a gentleman! first, you USED THE DOOR, and now you are wearing a tux, what a surprise" she said "mira made me to" "where's Happy?" Lucy asked

"oh! He's with Wendy and Charles so, it's just you and me" he grinned. Her heart was beating faster by the minute 'oh no this is bad! Me and Natsu alone this is bad' she said in her mind "well let's get going" Natsu said as he reached out his hand. She nodded then held his hand

**In the guild Natsu's P.O.V**

"hello minna!" mirajane shouted at the mic "today we are here to have a blast in FT" the guild then roared loudly "speaking of blast please put your hands together for the one who is going to sing up stage is….NATSU DRAGNEEL" mira shouted "atashi!?" I said to myself "come on up to the stage" mira said, I gulp in the process "c'mon Natsu" Lucy then pushed me to the stage. Then when I was on the stage I had no choice but to sing, I took a deep breath then the music started playing. "I'm gonna sing something that apparently I wrote it myself, it's called 'Blaze up" ** (A/N if you guys don't know the song, look at it in youtube)**

Mada nan ni mo nai te ga  
tooku kagayaiteru taiyou  
tsukamou to shiteru

Ima made aru jibun wo  
kaete yuku mienai chikara  
dokoka ni kakureteru hazu

Sou sukoshi ha  
mondaiji demo  
kamawanai darou  
sore de ii darou  
yume ni ha kimari nanka nai

Go all the way  
donna kabe demo buchiyaburu  
hageshiku moeru yume ga aru  
go all the way  
kanarazu mamoritai mono wo  
kono kobushi komete  
tomerarenai  
go all the way

Daremo ga tatta hitotsu  
inochi tte iu namae no mahou  
mi ni tsuketeru'nda

Kizutsuite machigatte  
nakusenai daiji na nanika  
kokoro ha shitteku'nda na

Sou jibun ni  
dekiru nanika ga  
wakatteru darou  
tameshitai darou  
mirai ha tomaranai kara

Go all the way  
donna kaze ni mo se wo mukezu  
keshite makenai yume ga aru  
go all the way  
honto ni shinjirareru mono  
kono kobushi komete  
susunde yukou  
go all the way

Go all the way  
donna kabe demo buchiyaburu  
hageshiku moeru yume ga aru  
go all the way  
kanarazu mamoritai mono wo  
kono kobushi komete  
tomerarenai  
go all the way

The crowd cheered at my song. ' I can't believe that I can sing' then I went down the stage and went to Lucy. Lucy was shocked, even Erza and stripper was shocked

"Natsu you were awesome " Lucy said. I blushed a little and gave her a grin "and Next is

.

.

.

LUCY HEARTFILIA" mira said "eeeeeehhhhhh!" Lucy said in shock , then I pushed her to the stage and she shivered in the stage

"good luck Luce" I said

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My heart started to beat fast, I got stage fright but mirajane said that I had to do it. So, I took a deep breath and the music started playing "this is a song I wrote too actually"

Hirake! Ashita no tobira  
Mirai wa mada  
Hateshinaku tooi kedo  
Unmei no kagi wa kono te no naka ni...!

Kimerareteru  
Reeru no ue  
Hamidashite aruita  
Fuan to kitai to iu  
Ashiato nokoshite

Miageta sora  
Shiroi kumo  
Massugu nagareteru  
"Jibun wo shinjiru koto"  
Sore ga michishirube

Minna to atte  
Tsuyoku nareta ki ga suru yo  
Hitori ja kanawanai  
Negai no kagayaki wo sagashi ni yukou

Tabi wa tsuzuiteyuku  
Hitotsu hitotsu koenagara  
Setsunai hodo mune ni himeta  
Chikai wo dakishimete  
Hirake! Yume no tobira  
Mezasu basho he  
Michibiiteku shirushi wa  
Kibou wo terashita hikari wo haNatsu

Kanousei wo tsuka ni shite  
Horudaa shiteru kara  
Donna ni kurai yami mo  
Tachimukai yukeru

Tsumazuitatte  
Kao wo ageta sono saki ni  
Minareta egaotachi  
Sore dake de kokoro wa genki ni naru

Omoi wo kasanetara  
Kowai mono wa nanimonai  
Onaji kiseki wakachiatte  
Tsunagaridasu kizuna  
Hirake! Toki no tobira  
Mugen no naka  
Kakemeguru majikku de  
Aratana sekai ga ugokidashiteru

Hoshi ga kirameku koro  
Sotto tsuzuru sutoorii  
Kanashimi ni mo imi ga aru to  
Wakarihajimeteru kara  
Hirake! Ashita no tobira  
Mirai wa mada  
Hateshinaku tooi kedo  
Unmei no kagi wa kono te no naka ni...!

Everyone clapped their hands and Natsu grinned at me. I started to blush a little than mirajane whispered something to me "you know, I think Natsu is going to tell you something" she whispered then she pointed to Natsu where he was acting his hand to let me come to him. I was blushing crimson red at that moment. Than I went down the stage and went to Natsu to go to the back guild

We were walking to the back of the guild and neither of us spoken a word. Then I broke the silents

"so, Natsu what did you wanna tell me?" he didn't answer

"umm…. Natsu?" I asked and still no response. Then we made it to the back of the guild and Natsu looked me in the eye like he was nervous.

"Luce.." he said. My heart started to pound even more every second. I closed my eyes and I couldn't take the pressure, then I felt something warm in my lips. When I opened my eyes I saw Natsu kissing me . 'NATSU IS FUCKING KISSING ME! HOLY MAVIS!' I said in my mind. Then we separated for lack of oxygen

"I-I'm sorry I kissed you out of the blew" Natsu said as he blushed. Then I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist. it was the best night I ever had

Then we separated for us to breath. We were panting really hard "I love you luce" Natsu said and my face turn into a smirk "I love you too Natsu" then before we could kiss again some fireworks shoot up the sky and had the Fairy Tail sign. It was magical to see that Natsu likes me back, then I heard the door creep

**Mira's P.O.V**

"FINALLY! YOU TWO ARE DATING" I shouted at them "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" they shouted as the other guild members saw it too

Then levy sang a little song along with Juvia, Erza and Wendy "NATSU AND LUCY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE. THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIGE" they sang and Natsu and Lucy were both blushing crimson red

"no way! Flame head already got a girlfriend and I haven't" gray said. He suddenly pulled Juvia into a kiss, and even Jellal and Erza were making out. Followed by Gajeel and levy, while Romeo kissed Wendy in the cheek. The whole guild were making out with their partners

**Normal P.O.V Time skip 2 years**

Ever since that dance, Natsu and Lucy are now finally dating and they've been doing THAT for the past days


End file.
